You look good DRABLE GTOP
by Liu HeeHee
Summary: kupikir kau akan lebih sedih dariku, kupikir kau akan terluka , tapi ternyata kau terlihat sangat baik , aku merasa sangat bodoh … seunghyun-ah / GTOP slight ToDae / YAOI , Angst , broken , don't like , don't read


**You look good**

**Genre : Angst , Yaoi , hurt , broken**

**GTOP Slight Todae**

**Author : HC_GIYONGCHY**

**"kupikir kau akan lebih sedih dariku, kupikir kau akan terluka , tapi ternyata kau terlihat sangat baik , aku merasa sangat bodoh … seunghyun-ah"**

**Jiyong POV **

" seunghyun ah ? " kataku sambil melihat sepasang namja yang bergandengan tangan sambil melintasi zebra cross di depanku

seunghyun atau lebih lengkap nya choi seunghyun , mantan namja chingguku berjalan dengan namja lain yang tidak kukenal .

"ah dia terlihat semakin tampan , dan rambut barunya , itu sangat cocok denganya " batinku

" hah , kupikir kau akan lebih sedih dariku, kupikir kau akan terluka , tapi ternyata kau terlihat sangat baik , aku merasa sangat bodoh … seunghyun-ah " batinku miris

aku pun terus memperhatikan seunghyun dan namja di sebelahnya selagi mereka menyebrang jalan.

**no one pov**

" hyung " kata daesung , namja yang sedang bersama seunghyun sambil mengelitiki seunghyun

" yakk daesungie hentikan , geli " kata seunghyun sambil menjauhkan badanya dari daesung dan menoleh ke arah mobil di belakangnya , tanpa di sengaja mata tajamnya menatap lurus ke arah namja yang sedang menyetir mobil itu

" jiyong -ah " kata seunghyun pelan

jiyong yang sedang memperhatikan seunghyun dan daesung pun kaget dan menoleh ke arah lain

***tik***

tiba-tiba semua terasa aneh , namja yang sedang berkelahi disamping mobil jiyong mendadak diam , bola yang di pukul pemain bisbol itu juga diam , kaku di tengah udara kosong

**jiyong POV**

" dia melihatku " batinku

ya seunghyun sedang melihat kearahku , tapi kenapa semua terasa aneh ?

waktu terasa berhenti

tiba-tiba ada seorang namja dengan pakaian hitam di sebelahku

" jiyongie , turunlah bukan kah kau ingin menemuinya ? " kata orang itu datar

aku pun menolehkan kepalaku padanya

" youngbae ? " kataku lagi

"Dong Young Bae , teman karibku semenjak kelas sekolah dasar yang sudah 3 tahun meninggal tiba-tiba ada di samping ku dan menghentikan waktu ? ah mungkin aku sudah gila " kata ku sambil mencubit lenganku sendiri

" kau tidak bermimpi jiyongie , turunlah " kata youngbae lagi

aku pun menurutinya , aku turun dari mobilku , kulihat namja yg sedang berkelahi ,ku turunkan tangan namja yang akan memukul namja satunya , dan mengaitkan tangan mereka , lalu ku alihkan pandanganku pada seorang yeoja yg tersedak , air itu berhenti di tengah udara kaku , kuturunkan topi nya agar air itu tidak mengenai wajahnya. Disebelah yeoja itu , ada seorang pengamen yang sedang memetik gitar , kulihat ada pencuri yang mengambil gelas kosong berisi uang milik pengamen itu . aku pun mengambil gelas itu dan mengembalikanya di tempat semula . Aku pun tertarik pada bola yang kaku di udara , ku ambil bola itu dan kuarahkan kepada pencuri tadi . disana juga ada namja yang sedang menyatakan cintanya pada seorang yeoja dengan sebuket mawar merah di tanganya . Kuambil setangkai mawar itu dan kumantapkan kaki ku menuju seunghyun

" you look good hyung , apa kau mewarnai rambutmu lagi ? ah gaya rambut ini sangat cocok untukmu" kataku sambil mengusap kepalanya

kuambil tangan seunghyun dan namja yang berjalan bersamanya , kukaitkan tangan mereka berdua dan menyelipkan setangkai mawar ini di tangan mereka, lalu aku pun melepas kalung pemberian seunghyun dan meletakanya di tanganya yang bebas lalu aku kembali ke mobilku

" hope u will be happy hyung " kata ku sambil menatap lurus kearahnya

***tik***

tiba2 waktu berjalan kembali seperti semula , bola bisbol tadi mengenai tepat di kepala si pencuri , dan muka yeoja tadi tidak jadi terkena air karena terlindung topinya , juga namja yang sedang berkelahi itu , mereka tampak canggung bergandengan satu sama lain .

aku pun melajukan mobilku

**no one pov**

" jiyong-ah " batin seunghyun saat melihat ke tanganya yang bebas dan menemukan kalung jiyong

seunghyun pun mengalihkan pandanganya ke tangan sebelahnya , tangan yang sedang menggandeng tangan daesung .

"red rose ? " batin seunghyun lagi

seunghyun pun melepaskan gandenganya di tangan daesung dan berlari ke jalan raya dan tiba-tiba sebuah mobil hitam menabraknya dan tubuh seunghyun terpental

*tik*

dan sekali lagi , waktu berhenti

jiyong pov

kulihat seunghyun dari kaca spionku, oh Tuhan apa yang dia lakukan , dia berlari ke jalan raya tanpa melihat kiri kanan

_**tiiiin tiiiinnn , brakkkkkk**_

" young bae , tolong hentikan waktu ini lagi , kumohon " kataku pada young bae

" aish , baiklah tapi waktu mu hanya 10 detik " kata youngbae

*tik*

waktu pun kembali berhenti , aku pun segera turun dari mobilku dan berlari menghampiri tubuh seunghyun yang melayang di udara , aku pun menarik tubuhnya dan mendorongnya ke sisi jalan

**no one pov**

***tik***

waktu pun kembali seperti semula

brakkkkkkkkk , tiinnnnnnn

tubuh seorang namja pun bersimbah darah di jalanan itu

" ah , kenapa aku disini " kata seunghyun

ia pun menoleh ke sebelahnya , dimana jiyong tergeletak kaku bersimbah darah

" jiyongie , jiyongie " kata seunghyun

lalu orang banyak pun mengerubungi mereka berdua

**jiyong pov**

" thanks youngbae-ah , u the best " kata ku sambil mengamati kerumunan orang yang sedang mengelilingiku dan seunghyun

**— THE END —**


End file.
